Both of Us
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "I wish I was strong enough to lift not one of us, but both of us." Riko was childhood friends with the Hamada brothers since she was 10 years old. As the years progressed, she and the older Hamada had been togther throughout the years, always having each other's backs in the end. Tadashi/OC. Some fluffy Hiro/OC. Follows movie then becomes AUish afterwards. Alive! Tadashi.


Chapter 1

❝ Do you remember when I said I'd always be there ever since we were ten, baby.❞

【Best Friend - Jason Chen】

* * *

><p>It was a relatively normal day for 10 year old Riko Kizunari when she first met the Hamada brothers. The young tomboy was sitting across the street of the Lucky Cat Cafe, playing with some action figures of hers, when she saw a small moving truck. Curious, Riko went over the cafe to see what was going on. As she walked up to the truck she saw the owner of the cafe, Cass Hamada.<p>

"Mornin' Ms. Hamada!" She said, getting the other woman's attention.

"Oh, good morning, Riko." Cass said as she ruffed the girl's short messy black hair, "How is your mother's business going?" She asked. Riko's mother ran a retailing company right across town while her father was a stay at home dad.

"Fine, Ms. Hamada, are you having relatives staying over?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, from now on my two nephews will be staying with me!" She said, though Riko didn't understand the underlining mean, all the young 10 year old understood was that she was getting new neighbors, in a sense.

"Really?" She asked, a small glimmer shimmer in her dark coco brown eyes. The woman smiled at her.

"Yup, would you like to meet them?" She asked, the young girl smiled as she nodded her head, making Cass pat her head, as she went inside the cafe to call them down, "Tadashi! Hiro! Sweet, come down I want you two to meet someone!" She called, soon the sounds of small tapping was heard as two boys, one around Riko's age and the other around the age of 3, she flashed a toothy grin as she saw them.

"Yes, Aunt Cass?" The boy around Riko's age asked.

"Oh, Tadashi, I want you to meet our neighbor, Riko Kizunari!" She said, as Riko was estatic to see someone her age, she smiled at him and waved enthusiasticlly. She paused as she saw a smaller boy hiding behind the older one, she titlted her head to the side, perplexed. Cass noticed this an smiled again, "Riko, this is Hiro, Tadashi's younger brother." She said, Riko nodded as she looked back at the two.

"Hi, I'm Riko Kizunari!" She exclaimed as she gave the two a toothy grin. Tadashi smiled slightly.

"Hi, I'm Tadashi Hamamda."He said, Hiro continued to hid behind his brother, when he noticed the action figure in Riko's hand. Riko saw this and looked back at her hand. She smiled and held it out to the young boy.

"Here kiddo, you can have it if you want, it's kinda old to me anyways." She said, Hiro stared at the action figure for a couple of seconds before slowly reaching out to take it. Riko felt triumph as any child could feel and beamed brightly as the younger Hamada took the toy.

"Aw, wasn't that nice, now Hiro what do you say?" Cass asked the small child as she rested her haand on her knees. Hiro looked up at his aunt then back at Riko before looking shyly down at the ground.

"Thank you..." He muttered softly. Riko smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

"No problem! Maybe you can come over to my place and we can all play with the other things I have!" She exclaimed.

"Really? What do ya have?" Tadashi asked.

"All sort of cool stuff!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Hiro asked, his large brown eyes beaming, Riko nodded.

"Yup! Hey, we can see them now if you want?" Tadashi looked up to his aunt with a grin.

"Can we Aunt Cass?" He asked, for both himself and his brother. Cass smiled down at them.

"I don't see why not, it's just across the street, I might as well come along too, it's been a while since I'vve talked to you parents." She said, causing the two elder childen to cheer in glee. From then on, the three spent their time together at each other's houses,either playing video games, reading comics, or playing with their toys. Basiclly they were the bestest of friends. Over the years, Riko and Tadashi went to the same school from elementary all the way through highschool. Though there would be some tough times in the mist, the two always had each others backs when one on them was down. Sometimes, Riko's parent and Tadashi's aunt would joke around stating that the two would end up together. Even though it was a joke, Hiro sure didn't mind having Riko as his sister, she was practically considered one already. All in all if the two ever got together, he would approve of it wholeheartly, even though he was only 11.

As the years continued on, the two ended up going to the same university, although majoring for different degrees. Although, they had many intrests in common, Tadashi loved to invent. Riko, not so much, but that didn't mean she didn't encourged the bot to chase after his dreams, she was honestly amazed at how both of her best friends were both geniuses (Yes, she found out that Hiro was a genius after seeing some of the cool robotics he had done), and was proud of them. Riko had decided to go into the game designing and engineering course, as she had a very vivid imagination and was a bit of a hobbiest shen it came to designing on paper. This action alone only fueled the adults' jokes of the two getting together. Little that they knew that they were right and that fate had many things in store for the Hamada brothers and their friends in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>First Big Hero 6 fic, it's a TadashiOC fanfic (Yes I have jumped on the bandwagon) with some Hiro/OC fluff, this will follow the movie so it will center most around Hiro for a while then will be AUish and continue on afterwards. Anyways this started off kinda crappy, hopefully I write the story out much better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 franchise at all, just the OCs (There are more OCs who be introduced probably in the next chapter). Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
